


Brokentale

by KaHinoteKarite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Darkness, Depression, Determination, Drama, Final Corridor (Undertale), Gen, Inexplicable unconsciousness, Inspired By Undertale, Love, Magic, Male Protagonist, Mental Instability, Monsters, My first story put online, Personal story, Post-Pacifist Route, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Souls, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, The Core (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Undertale Alt., Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, fallen human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaHinoteKarite/pseuds/KaHinoteKarite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person adventure in the Underground, set after Frisk's True Pacifist run. A story of loosing one's heart, mind, and soul...possibly in that order! It's a story of love and love lost, as well as burning hope and crippling despair. Violence and tender love abound. A rebellion is happening under the mountain, but there is much worse on the horizon. Can love win out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work of mine, in any form, that I will have put online for others to see. This started out as a venting story that I didn't plan to go anywhere but my laptop hard drive, but at the encouragement of a very good friend of mine and my fiancee, I'm putting it here! It's set in an AU where, thanks to the wonders of technology, Chara has a body and doesn't want to kill everyone and Asriel can freely switch between all of his forms.  
> It's also being turned into a comic by the same friend that wanted me to post it here!  
> http://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/art/Brokentale-1-597547577

I felt the world tilt as I fell, and the last thing I saw was her face before the darkness took me. Little did I know that it would be the last time I saw her face ever again~

  
When I woke I was laying in a bed of yellow flowers. It took a moment to get my bearings but once I have, panic set in quickly. I jumped to my feet and called out to her, but only heard myself in answer. Without warning, my head throbbed in pain, sending me to one knee. As if in answer my back and side decided to join in the chorus. I did a quick push on my ribs to see if they were broken, which the didn't seem to be.  


How long had I been out? Where the hell was I even? All that was above me was darkness, but there had to be a way out of this cave. I was assuming it was a cave since we had been climbing the side of a mountain when I fell down the hole. It had been our anniversary. No, not of our marriage, that bit wasn't that remarkable. Sure, we celebrated it, but it wasn't as special as the day we met. Even years later, the number of things that had to have gone right for us to meet, still astounded us, so we decided to have 2 anniversaries. Personally, this one was more special to me because it marked the beginning of what would become a beautiful friendship, then partnership and life; something I wouldn't trade anything for.  


The flowers seemed to be contained in a small ring, like a flower garden. I turned slowly, my eyes adjusting enough to see the rock walls around me now. I spotted what appeared to be an archway a little ways off and started toward it, but a voice stopped me.  


"You're new around here, aren't ya?" it shrilled.  


I spun on my heels and put my hands up read to strike or defend, eyes darting to and fro, searching for the voice.  
"Down here!"  


I looked down at my feet and my blood ran cold, freezing me in place. Before me was a small yellow flower with eyes and a pleasant smile, and two leaves for arms. It smiled at me and waved.  


"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  


We stared at each other in silence. It's smile slowly falling to a concerned frown. It looked about to speak again but I stopped it.  


"Nope! Not a word...this is a hallucination. I'm actually passed out on the ground over there. I'll wake up any minuet to a park ranger rescuing me..."  


The flower tilted it's head and smiled again.  


"Silly human! You're aren't passed out! And I'm certainly no hallucination! See!"  


It waved it's leaves around as if that validated it's existence. At first I thought this was going to be a really shitty hallucination, then the small white pill shaped things appeared in a circle around me and I KNEW it was going to be shitty.  


"These are my friendliness pellets! Touch one and you'll see how real I am!"  


For some reason that sounded exactly what I should -not- do, but I humored the small plant thing. After all, this was just a vivid dream. What's the worse that could happen?  


I reached out and touched one of the pellets. The moment my hand made contact it, and it's friends, burst into a cloud of confetti with a small 'yay' noise. At the same time a warming sensation worked it's way into my chest, enough to make me look down to make sure it wasn't blood.  


What I saw certainly wasn't blood, but it was the same color. Sitting over where my heart was, was a small red glowing heart. It was shaped like the ones a grade schooler might draw, but it was actually equal on all sides, not lop-sided like mine tended to be.  


I stared at it for a few seconds before reaching up to touch it, but the flower stopped me.  


"No! Don't! That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your entire being! If you harm it...well...lets just say it won't feel very good."  


"Ok, but what was that...warmth...I felt when I touched the pellet?"  


"Oh! I healed you! You were kind of hurt in a few places from your fall..."  


Now that it mentioned it, my headache was gone. So was the ache in my back and side. Interesting.  


"So, mind telling me where the hell I am?"  


The flower spun and laughed. "The Underground!" It shrilled again, as if that answered my question.  


"Well no shit...is this some kind of cave or something? How do I get out?"  


"Cave? No! No no no. It's the Underground! Where all of us monsters live! Surely you've heard of it, and the war between humans and monsters? And the barrier?"  


I blinked slowly at the flower, suppressing the sudden urge to de-weed the garden.  


"No, I've never heard of The Underground, or a monster and human war, or a barrier or anything like that! None of that makes any sense! Just tell me how to get out of here!"  


I could see the realization dawn on Flowey's pedaled face. "Wow...you really aren't from around here, are you? Everyone knows about the war and the barrier that keeps us trapped here..." Suddenly, Flowey looked a little uncomfortable.  


"What do you mean....trapped?" I nearly growled, making Flowey jump a bit.  


"H-hey! It's not so bad here! A-and you're not the first human to fall down! You'll make plenty of friends here! I'm sure!"  


I'm not sure how, but Flowey seemed to be edging back away from me. I filed that away for future examination under 'sentient moving plants'.  


"Oh hey, I'm sure it's great here! Now tell me how to leave!" The last word was a shout. I'd had enough of this things games. I just wanted to go home.  


The look Flowey gave me was one of someone who'd been in a similar position before, and knew how it would end. Unfortunately, he was right.  


"You can't go home. You're trapped here. Forever"  


I never knew words could spark so many emotions; could cause so much pain. I felt my heart breaking.  


My boot knife was in my hand faster than I'd ever thought possible and I was lunging at Flowey before I knew what I was doing.  


"You can't keep me here! Let me leave!" I shouted, but the plant had already disappeared. I whirled around, looking at the flowers, trying to find the one with a face. I turned and looked toward the archway just in time to see a small white creature, wearing a yellow and green shirt, dart into the doorway and what ever lay beyond.  


I took up the chase.  


I followed it through a series of mazes, traps and puzzles that had already been triggered or solved. That is, until we got to a room full of spikes in the floor. The monster was already on the other side and looking back at me. I was panting and tired by this point, sweat making my shirt stick to me. I sat down in front of the spikes and looked around, the running having taken most of the anger I'd felt and turned it into a weary tiredness.  


I could readily see any switches or buttons like I'd seen on the way here, but then how had the monster gotten across.  


I opened my mouth to call out to them, but they ran off again, leaving me alone. I let the sound come out as a sigh instead and hung my head, slipping my knife back into it's sheath.  


After a few minuets of rest I stood up and started to head back the way we'd come. Maybe I could figure out a way to climb out with the vines or something.  


I'd reached the door at the end of the room when a new voice called out to me, this one distinctly feminine.  


"Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."  


I spun and assumed the same fighting stance as before with Flowey. What I saw was, like with Flowey, equal parts disturbing and amazing. Before me stood what could only be described as a goat-woman. Not in a bad way, she actually looked quite kind, with her gentle smile and purple gown. She had white fur and lightly curved horns of a goat. Just being near her put me at ease, but part of me said it could simply be a ruse to get me to lower my guard.  


"Please, don't be frightened. No one here will hurt you. Please."  


From behind her I saw the small white monster peek around her leg. Now that he was closer, I could tell he was the same kind of creature as Toriel. Her son perhaps?  


"Asriel says you wish to leave...is this true?"  


My eyes dart from the boy to her and then behind them. My mind is going a million miles an hour at this point. How do I get out? What even is this place? What are these things? How do I get around that trap behind them? Are they dangerous? Is Kayla ok?...so many questions.  


Suddenly she was directly in front of me, her arms around me in a warm embrace. I must be more tired and shaken than I thought. I hadn't even noticed her move.  


"You'll be safe here, with us, my child. No one will harm you."  


Those were the last words I heard before my mind gave up and surrendered to sweet unconsciousness.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the sweet scent of pie. What kind of pie, I couldn't tell, but it was defiantly pie. Then, I heard a muttering of voices. They sounded like they were coming from behind a wall, so I must be in a house. The last thing I noticed was that I was laying in a bed, covered by thick sheets. That's it! Kayla must have found me and called the Park Rangers to rescue me and they'd taken me back to the cabin I'd rented for us!  


I opened my eyes, suddenly sure that I would see her sitting by my bed side with that worried expression she gets sometimes, and I would tell her about the strange dream I just had.  


But, what I saw, only made me feel very very cold.  


The room I was in wasn't my own, or any I'd been in before. In the dim light coming from under the door I could make out a few picture frames, a toy chest of some kind, and a wardrobe. On the floor was a single slice of pie and a fork.  


I ignored the pie, for now as my belly made sure I knew that I was hungry, and turned my attention back to the voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but one sounded like Toriel from earlier, a slightly more childish voice, no....two...three children's voices, one of which sent chills up my spine for some reason. Then, a deeper voice and a rough female voice that gave me the impression of a chick in a leather biker jacket beating up thugs.  


The floorboard outside of the room creaked so I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping.  


I heard Toriel speak to someone.  


"He's still sleeping Sans. You can question him when he's rested"  


"He's been sleepin' for hours Tori. He's gotta be rested by now."  


I felt a presence near me, the air pressure shifting as someone moved in the room with me. As quick as I could manage I rolled over and kicked where I thought they would be and went to draw my knife. In that same moment, I realized two things:  


one: Who ever this Sans guy was, he was a lot shorter than I'd thought.  


two: They'd taken all three of my knives.  


So, my kick missed and I ended up getting tangled in the sheets resulting in me falling to the floor in a heap. I struggled to get free before they could jump me, but I knew if they wanted to hurt me, I'd just given them an excellent opportunity.  


My head came free first, what I saw made my brain want to start running in circles screaming.  


A skinny, but well built, fish lady was holding a glowing blue spear about an inch from my face. Behind her was a skeleton wearing a blue jacket and slippers, grinning like he'd just eaten the last cookie. In the doorway was an indignant looking Toriel, flanked by the small monster from before, Asriel I assumed, and two other children, both of which looked mostly human, despite the one having ruby red eyes.  


"Undyne! Stop that this instant! He's frightened, and Sans snuck up on him!"  


"Yea well, I'm not taking any chances with him! He's already shown that he's violent, so if he wants to fight, I'll let him fight me!"  


I tried to back up from the insane fish-lady Undyne and her spear, but the tangle of sheets made that kind of hard.  


"Hey uh, Undyne. I don't think the kid wants to fight..." This time it was who I assumed to be Sans speaking. He pushed past Undyne and held out his hand to me.  


"Hey there! I'm Sans! Sans the Skeleton!"  


I looked at his boney offered hand and then at him as if suspecting this to be some kind of trick, but wiggled my hand free enough to shake it anyways. I regretted doing so instantly, as the sound of a loud fart ripped through the room.  


"Aaah the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick! That'll never get old! Remember when I got you with that Frisk?"  
The child wearing the purple and pink stripped shirt nodded and smiled. Frisk. Got it. Now the only remaining unknown was the disturbing one.  


Before I could get up or say anything Sans put his hand on my shoulder. "So...I hear you tried to attack Asriel...That true, kiddo?"  


I swallowed a bit and nodded, suddenly very aware of my vulnerable position.  


"I also hear you want to go home...that true too?"  


Again, I nod.  


"So, I assume you have lot of questions, yes?"  


Another nod.  


"Ok...come on then. Let see if we can answer them."  


And so for the next hour or so Sans, Toriel, and Undyne answered what questions they could and gave me a brief history of the Underground and what it was. By the end of it I was pacing Toriel's small living room. All eyes were on me, waiting for my reaction; waiting to see if they'd gained a new friend and family member or if they may be looking at another Reset. I glanced at Frisk and Chara and could almost see the hair trigger that sat over their Reset power. San's looked as calm as ever, Undyne looked pensive but just as ready to fight as she always did. Even Toriel looked on edge.  


I couldn't blame them, not really. After what they told me about Chara and Flowey and how Frisk had Reset their world numerous times to get to what it was now. What had surprised me most about their telling was how well everyone seemed to have taken it. It took a while, but when Sans and Frisk finally had the courage to tell everyone about the Resets and various timelines, they were surprised that no one was angry or resentful. To the contrary, they were all overjoyed that Frisk had been Determined enough to make the effort for this lasting peace they now found themselves in. Even Chara was glad, because it meant that Frisk stayed and gave Alphys the opportunity to extract her from Frisk and create her own body and give both girls their individual freedom. I couldn't imagine the pain of watching Asriel transform into Flowey over and over though; or the number of times Chara was forced to watch their friend die in order to bring him back. I'm not at all sure what I would have done in Frisk's position. Hell, I wasn't even sure what I was going to do in my own.  


I stopped pacing and looked at Sans and Toriel. She had offered to adopt me like she had Frisk and Chara. It was a tempting offer, but I didn't want to stay in the Underground, not permanently anyways. I could study and work with Alphys to find a way to bring down the Barrier and get back home to Kayla. For now though...I think I could stand eating some butterscotch and cinnamon pie.  


I let my head hang for a moment, the room silent as a grave. I could hear Undyne's breathing pick up as she readied for a fight. Sans and Toriel shifted slightly to better use their magic. Even Chara and Frisk moved so they could draw their knives. I knew then that if it did come down to it and they tried, for some reason, to keep me here against my will that it would become a battle of wills; of their collective Determination against mine. And that was one fight I refused to loose.  


I let the suspense hang in the air for a moment longer before looking up and smiling at Toriel.  
"So, I think Sans mentioned you can make a mean pie?"  


I saw everyone in the room visibly relax. Toriel jumped up and before I knew what was going on I was being hugged in her warm embrace. Then there was another, slightly bonier, set of arms. Then three smaller pairs, one furry and two not, and a somewhat reluctant scaly pair. The suddenness of it caught me off guard a bit, but once I realized what was going on I felt a warming sensation start to build in my chest. The feeling spread to my eyes and everything started to go watery. I had to hide my face against Tori for a moment.  


_"Why....why are they so nice? I attacked them. I'm a stranger in their home. How can they so accepting?! I don't deserve this...Here I am hugging monsters while the one I love most is sure to be panic ridden. I shouldn't enjoy this. I should be trying to leave with everything I am...."_  


My thoughts tried to spiral, but the warmth in my heart wouldn't let them, at least not yet. Everyone let me go after a few seconds and I had to quickly wipe my tears away. What they thought were tears of joy were a mix of self-hate, contentment, and depression. Sans broke the silence first.  


"Come on, I'll take yah to Grillby's." He said and headed toward the kitchen. I started to ask why he wasn't headed toward the front door, but before I could Chara and Frisk chimed in unison. "He knows a shortcut!"


	2. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A voice in my head that isn't my own? Hmmm....Everything in italics that -doesn't- have quotes is the other voice. If it's in quotes, it's my inner monologue. I'm pretty sure I found all of them when I was editing...

After a vertigo inducing 'shortcut' through the kitchen (Sans didn't mention he could teleport in his story) and a bite to eat at Grillby's, who's bartender was a goddamn walking fire, he showed me around Snowdin. I was thankful for my leather jacket as we walked since,  according to Sans, it was winter all year-round, hence the name 'Snowdin. "Like Snowed In. Get it?" was just one of the multitude of puns and play-on-words I was treated to with Sans. Some were funny, most were face-palm inducing. I'm pretty sure my forehead was red by the time we left Grillby's.  


He showed me where he and his brother Papyrus lived and small igloo tunnel-ice slide thing that let you go from one end of Snowdin to the other in a flash. When I asked what would happen if two people got in at the same time from either end all he said was "Well, I guess you'd get knocked out COLD." And gave me the smile that I had dubbed 'Sanshiar Grin'. While I might not have found his latest pun funny, Chara found it hilarious enough to give the cutest snort I'd ever heard. I almost started laughing , until I remembered that Kayla snorted when I was funny too. The memory sent a shock of cold through my heart and dried up any laughter I might have had.  


Apparently when you're literally wearing your soul on your chest you get really easy to read because Sans kept glancing at my heart nervously. When he wasn't looking I glanced down to see why and was rather disturbed to notice that it wasn't the vibrant red it was when I first saw it. It had dulled a bit and was flickering slightly, matching the throbbing ache that had settled in my chest.  


I breathed slowly and steadied myself, using a kind of on-the-fly meditation technique I had developed when I realized my anger or depression was getting away from me while I was at work. It only took a few seconds and when I opened my eyes again the three of them were stareing at me.  


"What?...You guy's aren't getting COLD feet about letting me stay here, are you?" I asked, cracking a small grin.  


Chara and Frisk chuckled and Sans smiled, looking relieved.  


"Not at all pal. Just making sure you weren't FROZEN with fear at the thought of going home to Tori and Undyne's cooking."  


"No way! Though, it'll be hard to beat Grillby's burger."  


The moment passed, but I doubted Sans would keep it to himself. I made a mental note that while they may be nice and accepting, there was still the very real chance that they were reporting me to each other and Asgore, so I needed to watch what I did and how I reacted to certain things. The last thing I wanted was for them to deem me a threat and end up locked up or worse.  


We decided to take the long way home, through the woods. I walked a bit behind the other three, preferring to keep to my thoughts. I was so enraptured that I didn't notice the other three stopped in front of me and I nearly bumped into them.  


"Hey, what's the big idea g-"  


"Shh! Quiet...there's something else here..." The seriousness is Sans' voice put me on high alert instantly.  


"I forgot to mention earlier...some monsters disagree with the second barrier...they want to go to the surface again. They've formed a small group of radicals to try and overthrow Asgore and Toriel. Typically they're harmless, but on the rare occasion that they want to do harm...well...we've had to rebuild Snowdin once before."  


_"Second barrier? Something else they forgot to mention, no time to ask now though."_  


We stood still in the snow, straining our ears to hear what ever it was Sans had heard the first time. Without even a hint of a warning a strange looking deer creature burst from the trees and struck Sans, catching him between it's horns and pushing him across the path. Thankfully the tips had caught in his jacket so he wasn't hurt.  


At the same time a large pile of snow stood up to reveal a large armored dog wielding a huge sword. If it wasn't growling like a rabid stray it would have looked cute. It's sword flashed as it attacked Chara and Frisk, who attacked and defended like one. Frisk using the blunt edge to block and protect Chara, while Chara used the blade to parry and return non-lethal attacks.  


I slowly edged away from the scuffle, not wanting to get trapped between the fighting monsters. There wasn't much a vanilla human like me could do anyways.  


I was slowy backing up the way we came when I bumped into something large a furry. It didn't feel like Toriel, and certainly smelled worse. Wereas she smelled like wood smoke and cooking, this thing smelled like wet dog. I looked up and saw that that's basically what it was. Well, more wolf than dog really. A werewolf to be exact. And it was looking at me like I was a snack.  


I bolted but was too slow. It stuck me in the center of my back and sent me rolling through the snow. I heard Sans call my name from the distance as he tried to free himself from where the deer had him pinned to the tree. I struggled to get up, the ground was tilting and spinning. Suddenly I had the feeling of being lifted up and was brough face to snarling face with the werewolf. I don't know if you've ever smelled werewolf breath, but it will set you straight quick, fast, and in a hurry.  


My vision cleared and I snarled back, aiming a kick for it's head. It was caught off guard enough to drop me, but didn't waste time in slashing at me with it's claws. I dodged, but only just. I twisted to kick again but slipped on the ice under the snow and went down. I looked up and saw the werewolf aiming a stab directly at my heart and threw my arms up to block it, and time seemed to freeze.  


_"I'm going to die here. Now I really will never see her again. I didn't even get to say goodbye."_  
Pain lanced through my heart, but it wasn't from the werewolf. Suddenly, I didn't want to give up. I wanted to see her again, to feel her in my arms, to wake up next to her on a Saturday morning, to go bike riding and play videogame and watch TV and...live. Heat replaced the pain, and the heat grew into a fire, the fire grew into an inferno, which grew into a fire storm. The heat suffused through my entire being, my love and determination to see her again filled me to bursting.  


I moved faster than a human should be able to, the werewolf looking up confused to where I now stood, right eye blazing a furious red, flames of red and gold making a crown around my head, my heart flickering the same two colors in my chest. I would live for my partner of heart and soul, even if that meant being a part from her.  


The werewolf over came it's momentary stun and rushed me again, and again I dodged, this time behind it. It whirled to follow me, but I was merely stretching my legs. I dodged again and again, picking up speed as I did. Eventually it looked like I was in two places at once. Then three, then four, then eight. The wolf spun around frantically trying to keep up.  


"Come on! Hit me! Fight me! Don't just stand there! Do something!"  


It slashed at where it through I was, but I stopped just to the left of the attack.  


"Aww...too bad puppy." I taunted, and vanished in a whirlwind of snow powder. The next thing it knew was me striking the back of it's head, sending it down with a thud, knocked out.  


Frisk and Chara were slowing, growing tired. Frisk wasn't letting Chara get hit, but at the cost of getting hit themselves. I flashed between them and the dog and held my hands up to Frisk and Chara. "Knives, now!" They took one look at me and tossed them into my grasp.  


They were kitchen knives, not balanced for fighting, but they would do. I employed them in the same way the respective owners had, blunt edge for blocking, bladed edge for returning attacks. The difference was that I was moving at thrice the speed they had been capable of. Suddenly, the dog's armor was covered in scratches and dents and it was missing fur in several places. It began a hasty retreat, but I pressed my attack until it tripped over it's fallen friend with a yelp and tuned to scamper away into the woods, leaving it's armor and sword behind.  


I turned to deal with the deer pinning Sans, but it was already gone and Sans was brushing himself off, so I returned the knives to Frisk and Chara.  


"That was a close call kid...lucky you..hey, you feelin' ok there buddy?" I didn't hear what else he said, because in that moment the fire left me, and the cold returned to take its place. The suddenness of it made me draw up and collapse, shaking in the snow. I heard Sans voice, far off again, and felt the sensation of being lifted, then blackness once again.  


When I awoke I was in the same bed as before, but with twice as many blankets as before. My shivering had stopped and I was soaked in sweat. I pushed the blankets off and stood up, and promptly fell to the floor with a thud. In seconds the door burst open and Toriel came rushing in to see if I was alright and to help me back to bed, delivering a gentle scolding about needing rest. I muttered something but she shushed me and covered me back up. Sleep, actual sleep, came quickly.  


_You want to see her again, don't you? You have to leave this place. You must break the barriers and return to the surface! They will try to stop you, you will become like the ones that attacked you today. 'Radicals' Sans called them. Bah! They only want freedom! Who are they to deny them that?! Who are they to deny you your love? Hmm? I can help you...you will seek me, in time. My name is-_  


I smelled him before I really knew he was there; buttercups mostly. I could hear him breathing, watching me sleep. I debated pretending, but thought I could have some fun instead.  


"It's rude to stare you know." I said without opening my eyes. Asriel jumped back with a small shout of alarm, then laughed and rubbed his head innocently.  


"How did you know it was me?"  


"Buttercups..." Was all I said. I cracked an eye open and looked over at him. He'd tilted his head in confusion before it dawned on him.  


"Oh! Wow, you've got one sharp nose!" He laughed again. He seemed like the kid of kid that laughed a lot. Which was good, the world could use more laughter in it. I chuckled with him and sat up slowly.  


"So, what did you need? Or is it your hobby to watch strangers sleep?"  


He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head again.  


"A-actually...I heard mom and Sans talking about your soul...they said it was t-"  


"Asriel Dreemurr!" Came a loud, but not unkind, call from somewhere else in the house. "You leave him alone and let him sleep! It's time for your bath anyways!"  


"Aww! Mom! I'm old enough to bathe myself!" came his indignant and blushing response, clearly upset his mom was shouting these things with me in the house.  


"Non-sense! Now, come in here or I will come get you! And you remember what happened last time I had to get you myself!" At that, I'd never seen a boy scamper as fast as he managed to. It was actually rather comical. As soon as he was out, Sans walked in, hands in his pockets.  


"Heyya buddy. How yah feelin'?" He asked, spinning the desk chair around and sitting down next to my bed.  
"Honestly? Like I've just run a marathon while being beaten with clubs..." I flopped back into the pillow with a sigh. Sans chuckled a bit.  


"I'd expect so, after what you did..."  


I looked over at him. "What exactly did I do, Sans? What was all that...that heat and fire and speed...?"  


I don't know if you've ever tried to read the expressions of a professional poker player, but they've got nothing on Sans. He literally has none of the normal things that give things away, like eye brows or normal eyes that don't seem to turn off at will.  


"I'm..not sure. Really. I don't know. I've only ever seem something similar in Papyrus and myself..." He let his eye glow slightly blue as a demonstration. "I wish I could answer you kid, but I can't."  


"Alright...so...Asriel was going to say something about my soul before Toriel called him away...he said you said something about it."  


He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was going to lie to me.  


"I'm not sure what I saw during the scuffle...I was talking to Tori about it and the kid must have been eavesdropping. It's nothing to worry about, really."  


I narrowed my eyes at him and started to retort that the condition of my soul is something to worry about, very much so, but he cut me off.  


"Look, we'll talk more once you can walk on your own again. I just wanted to make sure you were ok...and...you know, still you."  


"Still me?"  


"Yea, you were ah...whispering...in your sleep. Whispering things that..." He looked down, trying to find the words without hurting my feelings. "...just things. You get some rest. Tori will probably be in later to give you some food." And with that he left.  


Toriel did indeed come by with food, and refused to leave until I'd eaten all of it, which was fine by me, I was famished. As it turned out, walking by myself took another 4 days of bed-rest. In those 4 days I was rarely alone. Everyone made sure I was kept company. Though, the cynical side of me couldn't help but wonder if it was companionship or if they were just monitoring me. Likely both, but I did my best to keep positive.  


I learned that Frisk was a master at chess, and Chara enjoyed drawing. Undyne liked what few ideas I had regarding cooking and promised me a banquet as soon as I was better. Asriel knew the name of every flower in the Underground, and even had a book full of samples and descriptions. Toriel and Sans came by regularly to talk and check up on me as well. After about 4 days I surprised everyone by wandering into the living on semi-shaky legs.  


Toriel was the first up, dropping her book as she stood to meet me. "Austin, my child, you shouldn't be out of bed yet! You need more rest!" She took my arm gently and start to escort me back to bed.  


Chara and Frisk were next, taking my other arm together and assisting Toriel, all before I even got a word in edge-wise.  


"H-hey! Wait a minuet! I feel fine! Really!" They stopped and Toriel looked at me, eyes narrowed. I looked back at her with a small smile. "Promise..."  


"Well...ok. But no straining yourself. I don't need you hurting yourself again."  


They let me go and I slowly walked back to the living room. My legs did feel better, but they still hurt. Instead of a mind-numbing stab, they felt more achy, like I'd gone for a long run the day before and hadn't stretched afterwards.  


Undyne and Sans were no where to be seen, on patrol according to Toriel. They left just her, the kids, and myself in the house. I sat down in a chair across from her as she went back to reading and looked into the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. After a stretch of silence I spoke without looking at her.  


"So...what have you and Sans been talking about."  


I saw her stiffen out of the corner of my eye.  


"C-children...why don't you go play outside for a while..."  


All three of them looked at her, then me, then each other as if debating whether or not I should be left alone with thier mom. After what they'd seen I could understand their hesitation. But Toriel cast them a look that shut down any argument they may try and pose, and they slowly made their way outside.  


Once we were alone Toriel shut her book and sighed.  


"Please, don't be angry my child. We aren't speaking ill of you..."  


"No, but you are keeping secrets. I have questions." I looked at her, then back at the fire. "I'm...I'm still scared, Toriel. So scared. You are all very nice...but I've only been here about a week, and already I've been attacked, discovered some kind of crazy power, heard whispering of a second barrier besides the one you and Sans told me about, and apparently there's something strange about my soul! Imagine how this must feel to me...I know literally knowing of this world. Kayla and I...we aren't even native to your Surface. We were visiting...and then I fell and I've been missing for days. If she goes to the authorities and she tells them where I fell, it's likely that they'll tell her to give up on me; that I'm dead."  


I looked at her again, this time with tears in my eyes. "Toriel, that will destroy her in a way you can't comprehend....or maybe you can. Remember how you said it felt to loose Asriel and Chara the first time? Except theres no one there to comfort her....Please Toriel, I don't want to leave for my sake...I want to leave for hers."  


She was silent for a long while, sadness written deep into her features. When she finally spoke, I could tell she was choking back tears.  


"If only it were so easy, my child....I will answer your questions, but you may not like the answers, and there is a good chance that you will leave our talk with even more questions than when you started." She took a breath, steadying herself. "Ok, my child, ask your questions."  


"Ok. First. What's with this second barrier? You didn't mention it before...why?"  


He took a moment before answering, eyes darting, looking for the words to answer best with. "We, monsters, put the second barrier on our side of the first after Frisk attained True Peace and vowed to never Reset again. It was then that Chara was reformed and Asriel became my son again. We did so to protect ourselves against the humans, because like their barrier keeps monsters from passing through, our barrier keeps humans from coming into the underground. And had we been a day late they would have attacked, for the day after the barrier was put in place a large army of humans attempted to enter the underground to finish off the war. It was also to stop any more humans from falling down here, but for some reason it didn't work on you...I don't know why, but Sans thinks he might know, and he's asked me not to tell you right now. I'm sorry my child."  


I was only one question in and already my mind was spinning. A barrier to keep out humans? But then, how did I get in? Was it weak at the hole I fell into? Maybe they forgot that part...no, that didn't make sense, they would have made sure to cover that entrance as it was basically Toriel's backyard. Then how...I would ask Sans later.  


"Ok...I'll put that aside for now. Next question. What the hell was that that I did back in the woods when we were attacked? Sans said it's something similar to what he and Papyrus can do but..." I shrugged and waited for her answer.  


"That, I know nothing of. The skeleton brothers are their own breed of monster. If you had used magic, such as fire or wind or the like, I could teach you to harness it but...I do not know anything of their strange power. I am sorry, my child."  


Ok, that was bust. I didn't think I would get an answer out of her, but I figured I could try. Now it was time for the most important question though.  


"So...my soul...what's strange about it. Asriel said you and Sans were talking about it."  


"Did he? I'll speak with him later about eavesdropping on people's conversations...as for what is different about you, about your soul." She sighed and looked down. Lies, just like with Sans. I couldn't stand being lied to, my anger flared and I grit my teeth. She opened her mouth to continue but I cut her off.  


"Don't lie to me! Sans...he lied to me about it before. He said he didn't know, but he has an idea, I could see it. Tell. Me." I nearly growled at the end. Toriel looked as if she was regretting sending the kids away; she looked scared to be alone with me.  


As soon as I realized this I shrunk back into the chair, my anger evaporating like steam leaving me deflated and regretful.  


"I'm...I'm sorry. I just really don't like being lied to. It was harder with Sans, but body language is universal, and I've made it my habit to know how to read people, apparently monsters aren't much different in their habits. Please...continue."  


She took a moment, studying me. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind then. I'd been able to read her just seconds before, but now that she knew she was being more guarded.  


"We...your soul...it's...we think it's shared."  


"Shared? What does that mean?" I asked, sitting up again, suddenly very interested.  


"Well...most souls, like mine or Frisk's or Sans' are all one color through and through. Yours though, it's two colors. It's red and gold. We've never seen this before, even in other humans. We think it might have something to do with the bond you and your loved one share...you are truly of one heart and soul."  


I was shocked, relieved, confused, and a whole flurry of other things I couldn't comprehend. It certainly would explain why I saw red and gold during the fight but...I looked down at the small glowing thing on my chest and saw only red. I looked back as Toriel quizzically. She only shrugged.  


"As I said, my child, we have never seen this before. Maybe it only shows when your emotions are running high, we honestly do not know. Sans has kept in touch with Alphys, the royal scientist, and has her looking through the archives of past scientists to see if anything comes up."  


I sighed and closed my eyes, letting everything I just learned sink in. Answers that weren't really answers. Answers that posed more problems than solutions. Answers that created more questions than I'd started with. Toriel had been right after all.  


I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, worry settled into her gaze. I stood slowly and walked toward the basement. "I'm going for a walk, to think about everything you've told me...and what I need to do from here."  


Back outside the ruins, I could still see faint traces of the fight that had happened days ago. Was it really days? It felt like just yesterday...I could still feel the hum of energy and heat that had run through me in that moment. I walked over and looked to where I'd beaten the werewolf. The snow had covered most of the signs, but I could still see the indent from where the wolf fell, as well as a circle around it in the snow.  


_"That must of been where I was moving...but to make a solid unbroken circle in this deep of snow...I must have been moving at ridiculous speeds..."_  


I couldn't remember much about the fight itself now, only before and after. The middle was a blur.  


I walked on, into Snowdin, hands stuffed into the pocket of my leather jacket, hood thrown up to protect my ears from the cold, eyes to the gound in thought. So entraced was I, that I nearly ran into the large monster than had stepped out in front of me.  


"GREETINGS HUMAN! TIS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  


Thankfully I'm the kind of person that thinks before they act, otherwise my fist would have met Pap's chest bone. I looked up at him from under my hood and grinned a bit.  


"I know who you are, Papyrus, Sans has told me all about you."  


I moved to go around him but he stepped in front of me causing my grin to turn down at the corners. I tried to go around him, and again he blocked my way. I scowled up at him.  


"What the big idea Papyrus? I'm just trying to go for a walk!"  


"I'm sorry human, but it's too dangerous to allow you into Snowdin right now. Theres been-"  


My mind instantly went to thoughts of Sans and Toriel sending out reports about me, detailing what Sans saw and what they think may be going on. In big red letters my minds eyes saw 'dangerous' highlighted on the page. I snapped.  


" _I'm not fucking dangerous! I just want to go for a walk damn it! I just want to go home!_ "  


"...Too dangerous to allow...what the fuck does that mean?! Just because I share my soul and can do some weird speedy shit doesn't mean I'm a threat! Who the hell told you I ca-"  


"Human, please! I don't know...about all that....but Undyne said that her scouts have seen some radicals moving toward Snowdin again. The entire perimeter has been locked down and everyone inside evacuated in case they decide to attack again. Please, it's for your own safety."  


My balloon of anger was quickly deflated by his words. Of course it was the radicals again. Why would I have even thought...because you're paranoid... _because you know the truth_...that my new friends would try and keep me confined _imprisoned_ in the ruins?  


I sighed and closed my eyes. Now, a new spark was growing. These monsters were my friends, and my best option for getting out and seeing the outside world again. I wasn't about to let a bunch of hoodlums run rough-shot on their town! _Even if these hoodlums have the same goals as you?_  


I pushed passed Papyrus who reached out and tried to stop me. I looked back at him and let my temper flare. I could feel the heat again, rising from my feet and building. My eye ignited in a brilliant scarlet flame that flickered in the cold breeze of the forest.  


"I'll deal with them."  


"H-human?"


	3. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have done right now, and the last one I will post for some time. I'm going to be without internet for about a month. Hopefully I'll have more to post once I get internet back!

_"They are my best chance to get out of here and see her again. These other monsters are getting in the way...they're a threat!"_   


_Are you sure? You share a common goal. Maybe you should be helping them instead of fighting them._  


_"No, they don't have Alphys and her research. They're a bunch of terrorists that want change and only see violence as a way to get it! They are in my way of getting freedom!"_  


_...and you aren't in the way of theirs? What will you do when your friends decide they don't want to lower the barriers? Or...if you think they could...don't you think they would have by now to let the radicals out?_  


_"They can and will once they find a way! They...they have to."_  


_Don't be so sure..._  


I used the rest of the walk into Snowdin to rile myself up. By the time I was passing the welcome sign I was positively smouldering with anger. Undyne was standing guard in the middle of town. I'd never seen her in full armor before, the only reason I knew it was her was because she had her helmet off. She waved at me and I walked over to her, keeping my hood up.  


"Just what do you think you're doing here runt?! It's way too dangerous for someone as soft as you! Go back home, now! I don't have time to babysit you right now!"  


She pointed back behind me with her blue spear. I glanced over my shoulder where she was pointing and then back at her, trying my best to keep my anger on target.  


"Well?! Get going! And tell Papyrus that I'll be having words with him once this blows over!"  


I knew it was pointless to try and explain why I wasn't going to leave, so I asked a question instead.  


"Where are they coming from?"  


"What?! Listen punk, I'm in charge around here! Go ho-"  


"I CAN'T GO HOME YOU IMBECILE! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY'RE COMING FROM BEFORE I TURN YOU TO DUST!"  


My voice echoed through the town and out into the trees. I hadn't meant to yell, much less that loudly, but she'd struck a cord by telling me to go home. As if this place were my home. Now I needed to vent, and fast.  


I pushed my hood back with a growl, showing her my burning eye. She recoiled and gasped, putting her spear between us.  


"Stay back!"  


She called, taking a defensive stance. I spoke through gritted teeth, a hair breadth from striking at her out of sheer malice.  


"Tell. Me. Where. They. Are. NOW!"  


She seemed shaken, but slowly pointed to the north of town. As soon as I had a direction, I was gone. A literal blur of black leather and white snow.  


I could feel the power again, burning and pulsing through me. It was amazing in the moment, but I knew I would pay later. It felt so good it was nearly addictive. I heard a chuckle in my mind but pushed it away before it could entice me to try and reach for more power. I had enough for now.  


I reached the edge of town in short order and looked out at the trees that lay beyond. I couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean something wasn't there. I watched and waited, and it didn't take long for my patience to be rewarded. _"Just in time. Any later and I would have missed them"_  


A pair of axe wielding dogs were moving through the trees faster than I though they should with weapons that large, accompanied by a smaller pair of what looked to be ninjas. Four to one, not exactly fair odds...for them.  


I  closed my eyes for a moment and let the power take more control. I stepped back from thinking so my instincts would take over, and almost instantly my arms moved on their own accord. They raised out to my sides slightly and my fingers curled in, almost like I was holding something round. Suddenly, I felt a burst of heat and opened my eyes to find myself holding two large knives that were bathed in red fire.  


Double bladed and very well balanced, these knives would be perfect for fighting. They felt practically weightless too, which meant I would be able to move at my maximum speed.  


There was a skull set into the cross guard of both, peering at me with empty sockets and a toothy grimace. I smirked at it, and I nearly dropped it when it smirked back.  


_Hello...good to see you in person. A voice echoed around me. It's about time you decided to use me...after all these years._ "After...what the hell?"  


I almost lost my anger in my confusion, but I didn't have time to think as the dogs were almost there.  


The small group stopped when they saw me and my knives. I couldn't tell what surprised them more: that I was a human, or that I was a human with powers. One of the axe wielders stepped forward cautiously.  


"Get out of our way, we don't want to hurt you human."  


"Oh? And what if I said you couldn't even if you did want to?"  


"We're here to send a message to Asgore again. We don't want to hurt you. Please, move."  


"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time. No."  


The dog sighed and motioned to the two ninja dogs. They nodded and then disappeared.  


Thankfully, dogs are predictable.  


By the time they had appeared behind me I was already gone, standing behind them now. I tapped their shoulders with my knives.  


"Over here fido..."  


They spun in unison and struck out with their blades. I blocked their attacks with ease, my increased speed making them look as if they were standing still. But, just to be polite, I let them push me back a few steps. Then it was my turn.  


I dashed away, dodging their latest slash, which caused their blades to get stuck deep in the trunk of a frozen tree. I watched them struggle to pull them free with my arms crossed. After a few seconds they gave up and turned on me again, this time each had a short dagger in each paw. Now I had four blades to worry about. _"This could be a problem"_  


They rushed me again, but disappeared at the last second. I guessed behind me again, but guessed wrong. They had appeared on each side of me, and while I dodged one the other cut my arm deep with their blade. I dropped one of my daggers, which vanished before it hit the ground, and dashed a good distance.  


I spun and faced them, holding my injured arm. It was bleeding quite a bit but I didn't have time to even attempt to bandage it. I watched them and they watched me, and we began to pace in a circle. Each of us was waiting for the other to strike. Then, with some unknown signal, one of them attacked. They rushed forward, teeth and blades bared. A sudden shift behind me told me where the second had gone to. I moved just in time to dodge their attacks. Their blades rang off each other over my head as I struck out with my dagger toward the one in front of me. It dodged, and the one behind me used this opportunity to attack. I managed to dodge again, but it was closer this time. I rolled, on my bad arm unfortunately, and sprung up and back. They were relentless though, and much more skilled than the ones I had fought days before.  


They pressed their attack as soon as I had dodged, forcing me back toward the axe wielding pair. I was in a tough spot, but I still wasn't going all out.  


Just as the axe pair lifted their axes to strike me while I dodged and blocked the ninja's attacks, I vanished. The ninjas fell forward, unbalanced at my sudden absence. I reappeared on the other side of the clearing holding both of my daggers again.  


"Alright, play time is over puppies. Leave, or things will get nasty."  


I gave them one last warning. I didn't want to hurt them, not really. I just wanted to scare them off.  


I watched them right themselves and hold some kind of quick conference before looking back at me. Then, slowly, they spread out around me in a circle, each across from their mate. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the fire rekindle.  


"Alright, but remember, you chose this."  


The clearing was quiet for a second later, then an explosion of sound and movement as I dashed about. I was a blur of red and black as I dashed between and around them. A few times they blocked my attacks, but more times than not I shredded them slowly.  


The longer I moved and cut, the more I wanted to keep going. A bloodlust was creeping over me as I watched their scarlet life paint the snow red in patterns and swirls around me. I kept it up for a solid five minuets, but the end it looked like they'd seen the wrong side of a meat slicer, but they were alive. I was covered in their blood up head to toe. I laughed a laugh that wasn't wholly mine; wasn't wholly human.  


I moved to attack again as I watched the ninja pair try to crawl together to embrace each other one last time, but a strong arm on my shoulder stopped me. I spun quick and lashed out but was met with the haft of Undyne's spear, and then blackness.  


I came too with a start, jolting up with a gasp and looking around frantically, anticipating an attack at any moment. I felt a gentle hand take hold of my shoulder, and someone start speaking words to me, but I couldn't see or hear them. All I heard were the anguished cries from the dogs I had turned into mince meat, begging me to let them go. My laughter as I denied them freedom and continued hacking and slashing at their tender flesh, but refused to kill them. All I saw was the bloodstained snow, the hunks of meat I sliced off, and the mangled bodies of the poor monsters that had come under my attack.  


A rush of vertigo overcame me and I was sick over the side of my bed, thankfully hitting the trash can. A soft hand rubbing my back. I looked up to see who was there, and through my teary eyes I saw her. Joy raced through my heart and suddenly nothing else mattered. She was here, Kayla was here!  


I blinked away the tears so I could see her clearly, and when I opened my eyes again my heart sank. She had been replaced by Toriel, who was rubbing my back as I was sick in the trash can. Where had Kayla gone? She was just here! Pain gripped my chest and I let out a quiet sob, tears refilling my eyes. Toriel eased me back onto the bed and covered me up again. I still couldn't hear her over the screaming and static noise of my mind.  


I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew I was waking up. I was alone, in every sense of the word. I remembered seeing Kayla for a fleeting moment before being reminded that she wasn't here with me. That thought sparked a cold flame in my chest that spread quickly through the rest of me, making me shiver. _"I may never see her again...."_ The cold grew more intense. I glanced down at my heart because the cold seemed to be emanating from around there, and was disturbed to see that the normal redness was beginning to crack and show through with darkness. The blackness seeped through in wisps like smoke and seemed to be reaching out, as if to infect other things. The sight of it made me want to recoil from it, but I knew it would follow me because it was a part of me. I couldn't help shifting uncomfortably though.  


When I did I noticed a glint of gold on the underside that seemed to be being attacked by the wisps of black, but it was refusing to give any ground. I knew by instinct that it was Kayla, the part of her I carried with me no matter where I went. Even though we were apart she was keeping me together.  


At that though the gold grew and the darkness recoiled. I smiled for some reason and the gold swelled and began to push the darkness back. _"She wouldn't want me to give up..."_ The thought came unbidden, but with it came a tide of warmth that pushed back the cold, following a similar path of the gold in my heart. In an instant the golden light had pushed back the darkness and enveloped the entirety of my heart-soul, leaving me with a pleasant hum and warmth. It stayed for a few seconds longer before fading away and returning my heart to red. I could still see a small gold gleam when I moved though.  


My smile began to fall then, as I realized I needed to face the others and answer for what I had done. Granted, I had been protecting Snowdin, but that didn't mean I could butcher who ever I wanted. Not to mention I needed them to know I was ok, and -not- a threat to them.  


I rose slowly and put on my cloths, which were folded up on a chair and looked to have been washed recently, and made my way to the kitchen to confront my new friends.


	4. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I wouldn't post any new chapters for a month, but I had completely forgotten that we actually have internet on the ship that works (sometimes)! So hurray for coffee fueled writings!
> 
> Also, please, if you like what you read, or even if you don't, leave me a comment saying so. What did you like, what did you hate, how's the weather at your house, your dog's name, anything at all! If you've got something you want me to add, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. I'm open to questions, concerns, critiques, and random nonsense. I don't bite! (hard)

Coming out of my room I noticed the house seemed oddly quiet. Usually I could hear Sans making puns, Toriel bustling around the kitchen, or one of the kids playing. This time though, there was nothing. I walked into the living room to find it deserted. I checked the fire place, only to find it cold. _"So they've been gone a while..."_ Just in case though, I checked the kitchen. There I found a note next to a small slice of pie. The note was short.

_Hey buddy,_

_Meet us at Alphys' lab when you read this. She wants to run some tests on you to see if she can figure out what's goin' on with your soul._

_~Sans_

_P.S. It's in Hotland so I would leave your jacket at home, even though it's pretty COOL.  
_

I was smiling despite myself. Stupid fucking puns.

I folded the note and slid it into my back pocket with my wallet and ate the pie slice in 3 bites. As I was leaving the kitchen I noticed a small black bar attached to the wall at hip height. Attached to the bar were two knives, their handles inscribed with Frisk's and Chara's names. I reached out and grabbed Frisk's knife and it just came off the wall, with some slight resistance. _"Magnetic...ok then. Why do I find it so weird that they would have magnets down here?"_

I looked the blade of Frisk's knife over and noticed it was bent and scratched all over, probably a result of the fight from the other day. I also noticed that the bladed edge was almost as dull as the spine, as if someone had dulled it on purpose. I did my best to straighten the blade before putting it back.

Chara's blade was a different story. It shone like polished silver in the kitchen light, I could even see myself in it. It's blade was perfectly straight and very sharp. It was probably one of the best kept blades I'd ever seen. _"She probably sharpens and shines it every day...geeze."_ I caught myself day dreaming as I watched the light play over the blade, shook my head and quickly put the knife back.

Just then, a cold chill started to creep up my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It felt like someone was watching me; like someone was right behind me. I looked in the reflection of Chara's knife and saw my pant's leg, and when I blinked something in the reflection moved behind me. I moved on instinct, spinning and striking out with my elbow. I only met open air, and as I completed my turn I saw why. My creeper was Sans, I'd aimed too high.

I let the moment of my sing turn me to face him, moving smoothly to put my hands in my pockets and glare at him.

"Sans! You can't just sneak up on me like that! How the hell did you get in here anyways!"

"Sure I can...I just did. As for how, I know a shortcut."

I just glared at the grinning, eyeless skeleton. Without warning I stuck my finger in his eye hole, and I swear I saw his bones shiver.

"Careful Sans, sneak up on me again and I'll SOCKET to yah..."

He only grinned at that. I could feel the pun before he even said it.

"Eye wouldn't doubt it, pal."

Silence enveloped the kitchen for a full 10 seconds as we stood there staring at each other with my finger in his eye before I burst out laughing, making him grin wider. Once I'd recovered I put my hands back in my pockets and grinned back at him.

Somewhere outside we heard a loud, indistinct shout. But to me it sounded a lot like someone, Papyrus maybe, screaming Sans' name. Sans either didn't hear it, or didn't care, because he didn't move an inch.

"So Alphys wants to run some tests?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. We were starting to think you weren't going to show."

"Well I don't exactly relish the thought of being poked and prodded and stabbed with needles...but, I don't have many options."

He only shrugged at that and turned to walk back to the living room. I followed him, casting a look back at Chara's knife, longing for my own well balanced blades again. The ghost of a memory flashed through my mind: the feeling of the skull blades carving flesh and painting the ground red with blood. The moment passed as quickly as it came.

"I also came back because I realized I never gave yah directions to Hotland. Didn't want yah gettin' lost and wanderin' into a rebel camp along the way."

I thought for a moment and realized it never occurred to me that I didn't know where Hotland was because I did, in fact, know exactly where it was. I even knew where the lab was. It had come naturally so it didn't strike me as bizarre before. I glanced at Sans and noticed he was looking at me from over his shoulder. I gulped, suddenly very uncomfortable. But, I didn't want them keeping secrets from me, so it was only fair...

"Actually Sans, I do know how to get there...Sans. Why do I know how to get there?"

Now he looked uncomfortable. A knot formed in my stomach. I didn't like what this was implying, I didn't like it one bit. Sans turned away from me and was silent for a moment.

"How should I know bud? Maybe you saw a map or something..."

I clenched my fists, my anger peaking. I was honest with him and in return he lies to me. Even if the truth hurts it's better than a comfortable lie. I opened my mouth to reply but he held up a boney hand, stopping me.

"I'll...do my best to explain after Alphys runs her tests, ok? Promise."

For all I knew at this point he was crossing his boney fingers in front of him so I couldn't see. I growled quietly to myself, hating the fact that I didn't really have a choice, but I relented. I saw his shoulders ease. I would not forget this conversation, or his promise to explain.

I went with him through a shortcut, this one wasn't any easier than the last, and emerged in the sweltering heat of Hotland, right in front of the doors to the lab. I got inside as quickly as I could, already breaking a sweat in the 3 seconds I was outside. I was extremely thankful Alphys had air conditioning in her lab, and I stood there appreciating it with my eyes closed until I heard someone clear there throat in front of me. I cracked an eye open to see a blushing Alphys standing there awkwardly, dressed in a white lab coat, twiddling her claws.

"5 more seconds..."

I counted to 5 slowly, took a breath, and opened my eyes. I didn't need the 5 extra seconds to cool off, I needed them to calm down and force myself to smile in the face of impending scientific tests and needle-stabbing.

"Hi Alphys...Sans said you think you can figure out what's going on with me?"

"Y-yes, or um, at least I th-think I can. I-if you're o-okay with it I mean! N-no pressure or anything!"

Sans and Toriel mentioned that Alphys was nervous, but this was a whole other level. She was blushing and playing with her claws and shuffling around like a high schooler trying to ask our their crush. And I'm supposed to let her run tests and shit on me? Really...?

"Well, only if you promise to stop shaking like a leaf in the wind. I really don't like needles, so someone coming at me with one that has shaky hands just makes me more nervous."

"Oh! Oh no, no needles! I hate them too!" She said, waving her claws at me, as if I were about to start freaking out any moment.

"Phew! Alright then, lets do this thing then."

She beamed at that and took hold of my hand and started to drag me deeper into her lab. For a dinosaur looking monster, her hands were really soft. After a few turns and a couple of doors we arrived in a white room with a single padded table in the middle. I couldn't help but notice the thick leather straps that were attached at the corners. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this any more. I stopped, my pulse starting to pick up. There may be no needles, but what if she needs to start cutting on me? What if she needs to look at my physical heart to examine the soul heart?! I hadn't thought of that! What if it's connected to my brain somehow?! I started to panic, my breath coming in short gasps, my heart hammering. I could feel her pulling me toward the table, but I wasn't budging. I noticed her look behind me with a worried expression. At first I was confused, but then I remembered Sans had followed us here.

Then I remembered Sans could use magic.

I whirled around, red sparks spouting from my eye as my panic kick-started my own magic to escape, but I was too slow. Sans' eye was already glowing and his hand was out. When Chara had talked about being grabbed during 'story time' when I first got here, she described it as like a non-painful full body cramp; all of your muscles locked up and wouldn't move no matter how much you wanted them to. That was pretty well spot on.

A blue light began to glow around my heart and I suddenly couldn't move. I tried, my own magic flaring and making sparks fly from my feet as I tried to move, but I was caught. I glared at Sans and tried to speak, only to find that he held my mouth closed as well. I stared into his emotionless eyes, my panic starting to turn to hate, hate fulled my magic. The blue light began to dull and waver as I pushed against him, fighting him with everything I had. I was determined to get free.

Funny thing about determination though is that it doesn't do much good against a tranquilizer. I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck and Sans let me go. I nearly collapsed on the spot, but I managed to stagger around to look at Alphys, who was holding a syringe. She said something, but I didn't hear it before the darkness took me.

When I came too all I saw was a bright ass light directly in my face. I squinted and looked away. I blinked a few times to try and get everything into focus. When things finally cleared I realized I was looking at my arm, which had this weird looking cuff on it. Kind of like a mental asylum cuff. I pulled on it to see if it would move...it didn't. I tried again, my brain slowly waking up as it tried to figure out how I had gotten here. On the third weak try to remove the cuff my brain snapped back into action and I remembered Sans grabbing me and Alphys knocking me out.

I bolted upright, or as upright as I could, and looked around for Alphys. I found her standing next to a desk wearing a surgical mask and gloves, looking very bashful. I glared daggers at her, making her flinch.

"No needles huh? Fuck you you fucking piece ofgmhm!"

I would have continued on my rant, had Sans not grabbed me again and shut my mouth.

"Come on pal, no need for the names. She was just tryin' ta calm you down."

He let me go and I turned to look at him, even more pissed at him than I was Alphys. Thoughts raced through my mind as I stared at that stupid grin on his face. Things I wanted to do to him, and to Alphys. I could turn this white room red! A warmth began to spread through my chest but I ignored it, my eyes growing wide and a manic grin breaking across my features. Suddenly I belted out a slightly modified lyric to a song I used to play on guitar hero...

" **I SEE A WHITE ROOM AND I WANT IT PAINTED RED! NO COLORS ANY MORE, I WANT THEM TO TURN RED! RED LIKE BLOOD SANS! I HATE YOU!** "

I was overflowing with hate, raw hate for the skeleton that put me on this damnable table and the dinosaur who was going to cut me open. I wouldn't let them. If they wanted to cut on me, then they had better expect I was going to cut them in return!

If Sans was scared he didn't show it. If he was anything at all he didn't show it. He just stood there, watching me. And then again with the stab in the neck. I shouted another four letter word as I went under. As I faded this time though, I caught a glimpse of my soul and it chilled me to the bone. It was nearly completely covered in the black tendrils, some of them even reaching down to try and touch my body. The red and gold were fighting, as if for their lives. And once again, blackness took me.

" _Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again...this shit is getting old."_

_Yes it is~_

_"Who said that?! Who's there?!"_

_I am strength. I am power. I am who kept you safe from the rebels.~_

_"Ok, that doesn't tell me who you are though. Who are you?"_

_I have many names, and have existed for many millennia. Much longer than the weak imitations that currently have you trapped here. Even longer than he who bound me to your blood.~_

_"Pick. A. Name. And. Tell. Me. Then. FUCK..."_

_In due time my host, all in due time.~_

_From the darkness I began to see a faint shape, humanoid. Female. Long hair of dark color. A crown rested on her brow and staff. She was dressed in some kind of armored robe. It looked like something out of a video game. I saw her smile, bright white in the darkness. I shielded my eyes from the light and blinked...._

I was looking up at the surgical light again, unbound this time. The rage from before had faded, but the memories hadn't. I looked down at myself and saw my soul floating peacefully above my chest where it always was. No blood on the sheets, I was even still dressed. I checked my head: no staples or stitches. I relaxed and slumped back on the bed, looking about for Alphys.

I found her quickly. She was standing at a computer terminal, apparently in the middle of an analysis, but had stopped when I started to move. I smiled and waved at her. The relief she felt was clearly visible, even from where I was. She waved back and continued typing and doing science stuff.

I looked for Sans then, and found him asleep in a chair next to my bed. I opened my mouth to wake him and apologize for what I had said. Thinking back, now that I was calm, the anger hadn't been mine, at least not entirely. I had been irritated that Alphys had lied, but it was like someone had thrown jet fuel on a camp fire without warning; I'd exploded. Someone was feeding me anger and hatred when my temper flared even a little, and I had a feeling it was the voice that had talked to me, and was probably what ever the black stuff on my soul was.

It took me a moment to realize that Sans was looking at me with one glowing white eye. I blinked and looked away, ashamed what things things I'd said and done and thought.

"Sans, I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't...I don't...."

He cut me off, holding up a boney hand.

"S'ok buddy. I know it wasn't you. I've known for a while now. Apology accepted anyway though. Friends?"

He held out his hand, smiling again. I shook it and smiled through the fart noise the whoopie cushion made.

My smile faltered a bit then, remembering Sans' promise to explain what he had meant. His had dropped too. I opened my mouth to speak again but he stopped me.

"I know I told you I would explain, and I will, but after Alphys is done with her analysis, ok bud? Get some rest for now, we'll wake you once Alphys has something."

It's not like I had a choice, I couldn't force him to tell me, so I nodded and laid back on the bed. I wasn't tired in the slightest, but I closed my eyes anyways and tried to sleep. It never came. I laid there listening to the clicks and beeps of Alphys and her computer. The little muttered words that I couldn't quite catch. The scratching of her jotting down notes. It took her about an hour to finish

 "O-okay. I'm done...I think."

Sans and I were both awake in an instant and by her side a moment later, looking over her shoulder at the screen. All I saw were numbers and symbols, a graph of some kind, and something that looked like a radar sweep spinning. It made no sense to me, but apparently to Sans and Alphys it made perfect sense. Well, maybe not perfect since they both looked confused as well, but it made more sense to them than it did me.

"So, can one of you explain what's going on here? What's the result?"

They were both silent, eyes flicking over the data. Then, without warning, they both launched into an animated discussion, asking each other questions and pointing at the screen and the notes and spouting off crazy science words that I couldn't even pronounce much less understand. I stepped back and let them go at it for about a minuet, just watching them go back and forth. Two monsters doing what they love. Well, what one loves and the other is really good at anyway. As I watched them an errant thought strayed into my head: _"Why are they so serious about helping me? Is it because they think they can? Or is this just something to distract me from going home? That's it...they're scared of me, but they know they can use me...they want to keep me here to use against the-"_

"Austin! Snap out of it!" A yellow clawed hand was waving in front of my face. Apparently I'd zoned out again.

"Huh? W-what? Did you two finally finish?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, no, we just noticed that you had this really spaced look, and your eye started to...uh...turn a little red again..." Alphys shuffled her feet and looked down, unable to meet my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't keep up so I started day dreaming. I know you don't have anything solid or definite, but can you tell me in simple terms what you do have? Maybe I can help, get a different angle on it or something?"

Sans was at the computer now, typing away rapidly. "Basically, pal, your soul is shared, but by more than just Kayla. We're getting similar readings off your soul that we got off of Frisk's and Chara's when they were together and Chara was hell-bent on killing everyone. The difference is...is that your readings are significantly higher. Exponentially higher. Actually, I'm adjusting Alphys' scaling program so we can see just how high the number is going to go."

I blinked at the back of his skull, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do with this information, so I asked for more hoping it would spark an idea or something. "Go on, please."

He beckoned me over to the computer and pointed at a graph.

"This red line is your hearts energy level. This yellow one is the shared portion from Kayla...this black one is..well we don't know what it is yet. But see how each line grows and shrinks in response to the other? The red and yellow constantly maintain equilibrium while the black struggles to get ahead, but it's always out matched by the other two. When the black falls back, so do they. When it grows they grow and they grow together. I've never seen such volatile soul...even Frisk's wasn't this active."

I let that process for a moment, stepping back from the computer. I mulled over what Sans just told me when the weight of the situation struck me all at once: Sans just spoke, at length, without using a single pun....I was in some very deep shit.

I breathed in...and then out, letting my mind work on the problem itself without actively trying to make it come to a solution.

"So there's something else there that's fighting for control, something that is trying to take over my soul. I mean, that would make sense since I've been hearing voices almost since I got...here...what?"

Sans had spun around and was staring at me rather intently. It was more than a little unnerving to have a skeleton stare at me with two black eye sockets as eyes. I gulped and stepped back a step.

"What do you mean, hearing voices kiddo? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Wha..well I figured we had...um...bigger problems yah know? Like, me getting home and the rebels and..." I trailed off. It had never occurred to me to mention the strange female voice that would sometimes whisper to me. Now it seemed like something I should have said a long time before now, I just never thought it was important enough to bring up.

Sans sighed and turned back to the computer.

"Alphys, take over for me. Me and him gotta talk for a bit. I've got a promise to keep."

Alphys took over and started doing what ever it was she did, and Sans and I took another shortcut. I think I was getting used to them again _"again? That's weird..."_ because I didn't feel sick this time. He had taken us back to Toriel's house, but we didn't go in. Instead, he turned around and started walking deeper into the ruins, with me following close behind him.

We walked for a while in silence. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I figured I would find out in due time. I wanted more to tell him to spill it, to tell me what ever it was he had to tell me, but he would eventually. After a while we came upon a spot I recognized instantly; a bed of yellow flowers. The spot where I and so many before me had fallen through and started their adventure down here. Sans bent down and picked up one of the flowers and twirled it between his boney fingers.

"So...you wanna know the truth kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is day 2 of writing this chapter and it's finally finished. If you notice anything that doesn't make sense between the chapters, please point it out. I don't have a timeline or grand master plan of what I want to happen, I'm basically making this thing up as it goes. I have a beginning and and end, the middle is kinda fuzzy. And I apologize for any weird grammar or spelling mistakes, I haven't edited it yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it so far as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
